


The Eclipse

by Chaotically_Nuetral



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bunch of OCs - Freeform, Gen, I cant chill with edge, In later chapters - Freeform, Kinda, Medieval, Sad Story, This will contain some bad triggers, probably, to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotically_Nuetral/pseuds/Chaotically_Nuetral
Summary: A young huntress by the name Adrian sets out to find and seek revenge for the murder of a peace-keeper, who kept the 2 tribes calm and healthy. Meeting a young knight -in training- along the way, going by the name Sage. Reluctantly bringing along Sage, Adrian vowels to avenge the deaths that she encountered, no matter what.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you couldn’t tell. This is a story full of original characters that are not human and more over furry-like. They are not humanoids. I don’t know what they are but I’m pretty sure they are furries of some type.

Moonlight shone on tree’s making leaves appear silver, the light rustle of grass was heard as a small child with a skull in their hands, dragged along a path of what was unfamiliar to the small one. The child looked to be no older than 3 as black stubs from their head reflected off the silver moonlight. Wounds across the kids face that were most definitely not bleeding but look as if they were starting to get infected, shining off as well. A soft blue and calming light shone from a small cave full of clear, light blue crystals at the entrance. The small child walked in to the cave with no hesitation.  
  
The child saw many beings of the same species, remain silent in front of several skulls. The small one sat down the skull and copied what others are doing. Soon a bright, blinding, blue light bursts into the cave as spirits emerged. A being looked over to see the small child staring into the light jumped up in a worried manner.  
  
The being whispered in a soft, and calming voice, “Where did you come from small-one?” The child looked up, the child’s wounds had brought discomfort to the elder one who approached the child. They crouched down to see the child was crying and terrified. The entity cautiously reached out a hand to pick up the adolescent. The little one flinched and backed away.  
  
The entity took a breath and sighed, the young one looked like they’ve seen death. “Don’t worry, I'm not going to hurt you.”, the stranger spoke in a reassuring voice. They went to go and attempt to pick up the child and to their surprise, it succeeded. The child seemed to go limp out of fear, possibly or just trust. The entity sighed and walked out of the cave. They glanced at the child who rested their head on their shoulder.  
  
“Now what was someone so young doing there.” The entity said in a firm yet quiet voice.  
No response. Then again they weren’t entirely sure if the small sprout could even speak yet. They assumed the thing came from their tribe. It could barely be possible for a small one to walk a long and dangerous journey from their enemy tribe.  
They sighed, “Well let’s take you back to my tribe, they’ll clean you up.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recently a death has struck two tribes and confusion, grief, and rage is strong in the air. A brave huntress decides to take on a quest.

The sun was rising to the middle of the sky to where if a line was drawn down the sky, the sun would _almost_ perfectly split in two. The sound of feet tapping against a stone path echoed through mountain’s cold and swampy cave filled with dim orange light emitting from lanterns. The only natural source of light was the tiny cracks emitting ever so little sunlight in the aging, mossy cavern path way. 

The source of the steps were coming from a tribe known to live in the overgrown, and dangerous, long forest: The luntres tribe. Most of them donned white masks of slain creatures and black cloaks with armor hidden underneath for protection from there long trek in the woods. Some in the front carried lanterns, while the rest of the colony carried weapons of all types, mostly swords or daggers, while a few had bows or crossbows. 

The tribe of the masked beings held a solemn, sorrowful silence, with the occasional orders from the leader of the tribe. The tribe was called to meet with their neighboring tribe: the Sighter tribe. Now when they were called to meet it was brought by urgency and short-notice. Though it had every right to be, for the tribes mediator has died recently. 

The mediator has kept war from collapsing upon the Luntres and sighter tribe. They, or more of; he brought peace to the tribes and even took an heir to his spot. Though the heir stepped down years ago. Many had looks of worry, confusion, and grief after hearing the news.

* * *

The sun’s light soon shone and the tribe members emerged the cavern, the path was coming to an end soon and a small, birch forest was ahead. The neighboring tribe being there already from the sight of it. The vibrant colors of oranges and browns of the sighter’s tribe member’s fur was noticeable. While the Luntres tribe possessed blacks or dark brown, though some of the members of both tribes still possessed colors from their neighboring tribe. 

One of them being a young huntress and ranger of the luntres tribe: Adrian, a young one who possessed a vibrant orange coat. She wore a mask of a wild feline on her head, symbolising her first kill. Her forest-green hooded cloak did possess camouflage for her, she still had to learn several stealth techniques to hide herself. Which became very useful for her.

Especially right now. 

Adrian managed to run ahead and hide in some tree’s to gather info of the crime. Her suspicion was the Sighter tribe but she can’t confirm that crawling suspicion, _yet_. While eavesdropping she was able to hear a cursed name a couple times. A name which made her seething with anger. 

trying to push thoughts aside she spotted her tribe arriving to this meet, while all of them wore black cloaks to symbolise loss, she managed to slip by wearing her cloak. She did care about the death of someone so important, but she also wanted to see who or what actually killed the Peace-keeper. She listened closely for answers but voices were cut-off by a shout of someone she knew far too well. 

“Thank you all for coming at short-notice. As you heard, the Peace-keeper died a few days ago.” The new voice shouted. 

“I, Damion, Ex-heir of the Peace-keeper, and son of the goddess; Layla and the god; Andre, vowel to find the cause of this death.” The Ex-heir said boldly.

Adrian bared her teeth in seething anger, **_Why him, out of all of the people why out of all the people, him?_ **, she thought bitterly. Then an idea struck her, it seemed quite obvious that Damion knew who or what it was, she could ask him, plain and simple. Though she knew it will not, especially since she had both pure fear and hatred for the guy. 

While Adrian kept waiting and not exactly listening to Damian, probably gloating on how he was trained in both tribes. She held a plan to find the cause of it, who knows, maybe her fear of the Ex-heir and die, and they can both team up, search, and take down the cause of it. Adrian was quite confident in her plan-

-until she heard the next sentence of the Demi-God.

“...a new tribe is forming and it shall help me along the way, recruits are always welcomed…” Damion informed the crowd. 

Adrian just stood there, in the thick birch tree, dumbfounded. **_A new tribe? That- that can't be possible, right? There’s always been two tribes. They meant it to be kept that way from now and forever. Right?_ **, Her thoughts spun in heard head,

**_He can’t do that!_ **

**_The tribe’s are meant to be remained untouched!_ **

**_But still, there are rogue groups. Just simple traitors._ **

**_Is he a traitor, or did they send him some weird vision where they said ‘Yup this is fine.’?_ **

Her claws dug into the bark and she burned with hatred, it was the Sighters king, it had to be! Damion would be broken if he knew, the King obviously hated the luntres tribe and the one in the way was Damion and the Peace-keeper. Since the King raised Damion, he convinced him to start a new tribe -a replacement for the Luntres tribe- and they would both take down the tribe of the night. 

Scrambling to get down, she paused. **_Am I wrong to feel hatred towards Damion for showing the tribe mercy?_ **Guilt stirred in her chest, she sat there ever so still and thought deeply. 

She soon heard the call of the Luntres tribe leader that is was time to leave. She shook the thoughts away and rushed to the group. She froze when she heard a female voice call out to her. 

“Adrian?” The woman said

“Yes Brooke?” Adrian replied anxiously, knowing for well she is in trouble. Brooke was her mentor and is still teaching her ways of archery, and stealth. She was like a mother to Adrian. 

“Where were you during the meeting?” Brooke asked with a sour tone. 

Adrian froze and stared at the dark brown, middle aged rogue. “I-uh-I-“ 

Brooke interrupt her apprentice, “You for well know you can’t miss something like this, especially with the situation we are in right now!” The mentor scolded.

Adrian’s shoulders drooped and her eyes fell on the floor, “My apologies ma’am.”

Brooke rolled her eyes and spoke with an annoyed but had a hint of care tone, “Don’t call me ma’am and I don’t know, cheer up?” 

Adrian looked up, “Fine.” She said with a smile forming on her face.

* * *

The journey back to camp was long, but luckily there was no delays this time. When they did arrive back to the forest camp, they all gathered to discuss the recent events. Adrian on the other hand, relaxed in thick mahogany tree. Of course eavesdropping, as it was her hobby and speciality. 

“What are we going to do without a mediator to resolve conflicts?” One said

“We are going to find the tribe that the traitor had spoken of and get answers from him!” Another replied angrily.

“How do you even know that he knows!” Someone else chipped in. 

It was then that arguing started to form in the group and Adrian's thoughts from earlier returned. Her face relaxed with a dark thought echoing in her head. 

**_The tribe is going to fall, join the rogues and do not suffer._ **

The train-of-thought was interrupted by the tribe leader’s voice, “Listen, we just need to focus on gaining strength, the Sighters could attack us, especially since the Peace-keeper is dead!” 

An elder known as the tribe healer named Avius, spoke up, “We need to focus on the _real_ issue not gaining strength to fight!” Adrian’s attention turned to the elder, “The rogue tribe, Eclipus is no good! I’ll tell you that!”

“Bah! You’ve been spending too long in that hole.” The leader spoke with worry.

“Listen to me young’un. Someone needs to stop the tribe. There are only meant to be two!” Avius shouted. 

Arguing soon returned, forcing Adrian to zone out when all the sudden her thoughts clicked. Adrian got up without much thought. 

She launched her self off the tree and to the flat stone below. While fall was a long way down, she could fall pretty far without being harmed. When she landed on the rock, her boots heel managed to make a loud enough sound to alert the tribe, and turn to the sudden noise. Adrian slowly looked up and spoke in a cold tone, 

“I’ll go out and both stop the tribe and murderer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this, the story is going to get sad soon. Also please excuse my writing mistakes I am not the greatest at writing


End file.
